


Man-Flu

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caring Dan Howell, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Phil is sick, and doesn't want to spread it to Dan. Dan isn't concerned about that.





	Man-Flu

Phil woke up at 6 a.m in a complete daze. He was shivering and sweaty, his throat sore and nose stuffed. “Crap.” He collapsed back onto his bed, unable to sleep, so he just laid there in his miserable half-awake state.  
Two and a half hours later, Dan woke up and went to the kitchen, expecting to find Phil eating breakfast. When he didn’t, he went and knocked on his door.   
Phil barely heard the knock. He flipped over with a groan.   
“You in there?”  
Phil couldn’t find the energy to respond.  
Dan opened the door and saw Phil. All his blankets were kicked onto the floor, and the man was curled into a ball, shaking. “Goodness, Phil, are you okay?”  
“Mmm,” he grumbled.  
“I’ll take that as a no. Can I get you anything?”  
“Water,” he whispered.  
Dan gave him a concerned look. “I’ll be right back.” He went to the kitchen and grabbed a box of tissues, a couple of ibuprofen tablets, and a bottle of water. He brought them back to Phil’s room and sat down on the bed next to him, handing him the ibuprofen and water. “Take these.”  
Phil rolled onto his back and propped himself up onto his elbows. He swallowed the water with a pained expression, then laid back down.   
“Tissues are right behind you, okay?”  
Phil nodded.  
“Can I get you anything else? Soup? Here, let me grab your blankets.” He scooped up the pile on the floor, gently laying one across Phil.  
“Don’t get sick, I’ll be fine,” said Phil in a weak voice.  
“You sure?”  
Phil nodded.  
As Dan started to leave, he added, “Text me if you need anything at all,” then closed the door behind him.   
Phil spent the next few hours confused and barely conscious. Dan tried to go about his day, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his suffering best friend. He made himself a sandwich, which he quickly finished, then made a bowl of soup for Phil.  
“Hey, come out and eat,” Dan instructed softly. He watched as Phil, who didn’t look quite awake, rolled his legs onto the ground and sat up.  
“I don’t know if I can.”  
“Lemme help.” Dan put Phil’s arm around his shoulders and held onto his waist. He gently guided him to the kitchen table.  
“You’re going to get sick.”  
Dan shook his head. “Don’t worry about that. Just let me take care of you.”  
“I…” Phil trailed off when he noticed the loving look in Dan’s eyes. He shook his head, assuming he was just imagining it in his daze. He slowly drank the soup.  
“Do you want to come and lay out on the couch, watch some TV?” Dan asked.  
Phil shrugged. “I guess.” He was feeling a tiny bit better from Dan’s care.  
After waiting for Phil to finish his soup, Dan went into Phil’s room and grabbed his pillow and blanket. He set the pillow on the arm of the couch. Then he helped Phil to the couch, laying him down. He wrapped him in the blanket.  
“What d’you want to watch?”  
Phil sighed. “Whatever.”  
Dan took a moment to admire Phil’s unusually low and grumbly voice. “Alright, how about…” he scrolled through the channels and stopped on Disney, which was playing Lilo and Stitch. “This?”  
Phil nodded, although his eyes were half closed.   
Dan sat down on the end of the couch next to Phil’s feet.   
“I hate this,” Phil groaned.  
“I’m sorry.” Dan patted his leg.  
Phil whimpered. “I’m cold.”  
Dan looked around for a solution. Suddenly, he found himself standing. He sat Phil up and slid onto the couch behind him so Phil was in his lap. He pulled him in close.  
“Wha-?” Phil looked back and saw Dan, smiling comfortingly. He leaned his head back into Dan’s chest and fell asleep almost immediately.   
Dan wrapped his arms around the sleeping Phil and turned to watch the movie.   
Phil slept in Dan’s arms through the whole movie, not even waking up after it ended. Dan ended up falling asleep to some kid’s show, and they both slept until evening.   
Phil awoke first, already feeling somewhat better. He looked around, not remembering how he got to the couch. Then he felt Dan’s arms around him, and realized he had fallen asleep in his lap. He blushed and saw that Dan was asleep, so he laid his head back down onto the younger man’s chest.   
A few minutes later, Dan woke up. “You awake?” he whispered.  
Phil nodded. His eyes were closed, and he was still laying down on Dan’s chest, but a smile was on his face. “I’m hungry,” he mumbled.  
Dan sat up. “Me too. Sorry for kinda… this… without you really knowing.”  
“Nah,” Phil grumbled, “it’s nice.”  
“Well, how’s pasta sound?”  
Phil nodded and sat up to let Dan stand, then laid back down in the warmth Dan’s body had left.   
After dinner, Phil was ready for bed.   
“Alright, I’ll refill your water bottle, and you can take some more ibuprofen now.”  
Phil wobbled to his bedroom.  
Once Dan had grabbed everything for Phil and thrown a blanket over him, he stood and started to leave.  
“Wait,” Phil called.  
“What?”  
Phil beckoned Dan towards him and grabbed his hand. Dan was hoping he had sensed what Phil wanted right as he laid down opposite him on the bed.  
“Thanks,” Phil muttered.  
Dan grinned lazily. He pulled Phil close and closed his eyes before kissing his forehead. They both fell asleep.  
The next morning, Dan woke up cold and sweaty with a sore throat, but still wrapped around Phil. He closed his eyes with a smile. He regretted nothing.


End file.
